The Boat of Dreams
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: Based on the tragic story of Titanic, a wealthy Blaziken woman falls in love with a peasant Blaziken... but this peasant Blaziken has a mysterious goal to find something precious to him...will it get in between the two. All the while, the bomb is ticking away for the destruction for the supposedly unsinkable ship, will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story based on the Tragic story and loss of many people, The Titanic! Of course it's a little different (duh), but here is the Prologue...of course it's kind of short. Enjoy! R&R! Kairi =^.^=**

**PROLOGUE**

**? POV**

'Should I or shouldn't I?' I thought as I gazed up at the break between the surface above and the ocean below, the flow of the water and the light shining through was creating a gorgeous sight, a sight that makes your very own emotions flow through yourself like a rainbow inside yourself.

'Should I tell her my true self: A Blaziken Hybrid, a Blaziken that can breathe and live under water, even though it's a fire-type while she is a perfect, beautiful, regular Blaziken? Or not tell her at all and get the prize I need that she possesses? Or never tell her my secret and live with her until the end? So many questions...'

It may not seem like it, but I'm immortal just like Arceus and other legends like himself. I rule and live in an underwater city where all the different types like me are. My appearance changes when I'm dry, I'll just look like an ordinary Blaziken. However when I even get wet by any water, my feathers turn blue, my claws would change into giant fin-like hands almost like wings with feathers (except I still have fingers), I'll have gills, my 'hair' would turn pure white, and my 'feet' would turn into webbed claws,and my tail would extend farther out than usual.

'Would she love this hideous creature?' I thought. 'After all, she's a wealthy class star, and I'm...uh...I don't even know what I am...a mutant perhaps, a monster. Besides, it'll never work out, me loving to spend time in the water, while her...having a bad experience with it when she was a kid...if I wasn't there to save when we were both Torchic I...but, she doesn't even know that it was me who saved her, not the way I looked in the water...what...am...I...going...to...do?'


	2. Chapter 2

_The Titanic, a great achievement in its time...the biggest man-made ship in the world. It was also known as 'The Boat of Dreams', its purpose was to carry many people across the Atlantic, towards the land of the free...America. _

_Unfortunately, some dreams are broken...before it could fulfill its first duty it has collided with an iceberg, thus damaging the lower areas of the boat, causing flooding of water up in the frontal area. Time was ticking, before long the whole upper lower part of the ship is flooded, making the majestic ship tip in an awkward angle...before long the stress of the middle part of the ship couldn't take it anymore, it snapped and split all the way down from top to bottom, making the ship break like a toothpick. The frontal part sank down into the deep unknown, while the back of it still bobbed until it too sank to the bottom...carrying more than half of its passengers with it..._

_Today, we still remember the loss of a great tragedy it was about the once glorious ship, one falter and it was destroyed...some say the reason why the ship was known as the Boat of Dreams was that it was either to bring hope and dreams to people and other pokemon to start over in a new peaceful country...or it was nicknamed because the Titanic started out as a dream...nobody knows for sure, but like some dreams...one wrong choice...one false mistake...can possibly lead to the end of your most precious dream._

**April 12, 1914 Daytime**

**Eric's POV**

"We're putting it all in!" I said proudly, shoving both me and my friend's money in the center.

"WHAT?" Zack exclaimed, "We need that money Eric!"

"No problem buddy," I scooted in closer to my friend, Zack and whispered in his ear," Besides, we're betting for TWO TITANIC TICKETS! I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for in America anyways."

"Are you two bozos done talking or are we gonna play poker?" One of the opponents asked. "Or is your 'little penguin' getting cold feet?" A chuckle was followed by, making my Empoleon friend burst out in pure anger.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME-" I grabbed Empoleon before he could do anything else and sat him back in his seat harshly.

"Keep it together Zack!" I whispered coldly in his ear.

He grunted in reply and grabbed his cards, not showing any reply or any other expression except annoyance.

"Alright, call out. Whose got what?" The opponent asked.

"3 of a kind." The opponent said.

"Dido." The other opponent said.

"Oh, 2 Jacks." Zack said sadly.

I snickered and tossed my cards on top of the Titanic tickets," Full House!"

"NO!" The opponents yelled in disgust.

"Yes we got them!" Zack exclaimed.

"Well, if I were you I would get out of here now before the boat leaves without you." They both snickered.

"OH SHIT! ZACK LET'S GO!" I grabbed Zack's fin and bolted out the door. We ran and bumped into many pokemon and people who were admiring and waving goodbye to the Gigantic ship. We were able to make it before one of the sailors closed the door, we showed him our tickets and passed through the door with ease.

"So where is our cabin, Eric?" Zack said as he marveled the first class's displays.

"All the way to the bottom, third class." I said plainly.

"That's not fair!" Zack complained.

"Tough love, besides we're a touch away from the water anyways, the ocean always calms me down." I said, putting my claw on my friend's shoulders in a comforting way.

After a couple more minutes of arguing and hearing moaning and complaints that caught some attention of the 'rich and famous', I ended up dragging poor Zack down the stairs into the elevator and down the narrow pathway into our room. I set my luggage (a.k.a. Zack) on the bed and went over to the circular window, I opened it and gazed out at the gorgeous, blue ocean that washed all my stress away. The water was only half of an arm length away and I reached out and dipped my claw into the fresh, salty water, it felt so good to touch it since it has been a long time since I had enjoyed a good swim. Unfortunately, Zack had to interrupt my special moment with more complaints and irritating statements.

"If you had to grab and haul me down all the way to our room, did you have to do it so harshly?" Zack groaned as he got up and made his way over to me.

"Come on, will you quit complaining. You were starting to attract a lot of attention, it was embarrassing enough when we almost missed our boat!" I countered, removing my claw from the relaxing water. "Besides, you should be grateful that we were able to _get_ tickets!"

"Neh, but are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, we haven't exactly looked everywhere in Europe and we still couldn't find-"

"SSSHHHHH! The walls have ears, we can't risk anyone finding out about..._that!_"

"Oh, oh, right! Sorry." Zack went back over to the beds and flopped onto one of them. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. What are you going to do?"

I went back across the room and opened the metal door, " I'm probably going to go for a swim, but I'm going to dive from the balcony."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! You'll get caught!" Zack sat up abruptly.

"I'm going to do it later when no one's around! Not now when everyone's all excited! I'm going to explore a little first, then when the time is right I'll do it."

"What about getting back out?" Zack lied back down and got in a comfortable position.

"I'll swim up to our window and crawl through, easy enough."

"That is if you can _fit _through." Zack corrected.

"I'll fit just fine!" I countered as I stormed out of the room, towards the elevator, and escorted my way up to the deck.

**Annalise's POV**

"This is your room your ladyship, please comfortable and hope you enjoy your trip." My maid said.

"Thank you Enida, I'll take it from here." I said in gratitude.

"Alright your ladyship, call if you need me." Enida walked out of the room and before she closed the door behind her she said, "Oh, and dinner is served in the dining room at 7:00 sharp my lady."

"Thank you for notifying Enida, you truly are a help to me ever since..." I stopped and started to sob to myself, remembering the death of my parents. Ever since I was a little Torchic, me and my parents were in a boat accident and I was the only one that survived. My maids and servants helped me through the crisis and helped me get back on my feet, only to realize that my childhood is ruined. Without my parents making all the wealthy money, everything will go bankrupt and I will have to be forced to live in an orphanage without my maids and servants there to keep an eye on me. The only job that I could get at such a young age and wealthy enough where I'll still be able to keep my house and my 'guardians' was in the art of acting. It was horrible and I dealt with it for 9 years.

One of the greatest actors ever and yet I'm only 14, it gives me a lot of stress and hardship just to reach everyone's expectations. I cry myself to sleep every night and pray to myself that I'll wake up in heaven instead of waking up here...in reality. The only thing that kept me going was faith that someone or something would get me out of this nightmare, something to relieve me of everything...but I realized that that's not going to happen, and it will never come.

I collapsed onto my bed and continued sobbing to myself as Enida put her arms around me, embracing me in a comforting and reassuring hug." My lady, everything will be alright. Once we get to America everything will change for the better, I promise. You can start anew."

"I hope so." I mumbled and continued to cry...and cry...and cry...until I fell asleep.

**The reason why I am writing this is because I watched the movie, "Titanic" and was inspired to write this...of course not in the **_**exact **_**way, that would be plagiarizing. But still, in this way, even though it's not the exact same, it is still a reminder of the tragedy and sadness of many losses and how it reminds us that one poor mistake can affect many people around you, especially if you have a very important job, like the captain. R&R! Kairi =^.^- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**April 12, 1914 Night time**

**Annalise's POV**

_"Sweetie, look at the ocean. You don't need to be afraid, it's not going to hurt you." My mother said in a comforting and reassuring way. I clung to my mother's legs, still not convinced about my mother's assurance that the water won't rise up, over the boat, and drag me down into the blue underworld._

_"It's alright Annalise, we won't stay long out here. Rest assured you'll be home in your cozy, little bed before you know it." My dad said in the same tone as mom as he picked me up and held me close to his feathery chest. _

_I didn't say a word as I cuddled into dad's warm...soft..._

I woke up and found myself hugging a giant pillow. '_It was just a dream.'_ I thought sadly. I lied back down and continued to cuddle with my giant pillow, still thinking about the time I always cuddled into either mom or dad's arms and bury my face into their warm chests. I missed them so badly.

_'I think it's best if I get some fresh air.' _I thought, trying to reassure and compose myself before I have another breakdown. I set the pillow to the side and got up, I went over to my door and let myself out quietly so my servants would not stir from their sleep. I didn't bother wearing a robe to keep myself warm, my heat inside me is enough.

But before I closed the door behind me, I looked behind me and stared at my blue box that sat on my night stand. _'I wonder if I should bring __that__? I might as well.' _

**__**

**Eric's POV**

_'Perfect time to go for a swim.' _I thought happily to myself. I walked onto the deck and headed towards the back of the ship, swiftly and quietly passing through any wandering sailors nearby. Not wanting anyone to see me jump for fear they might think that I 'fell' off and would try to rescue me, and see the real me.

_'It should would make the headlines if that happened.' _I chuckled to myself.

Upon reaching the back of the ship, I grabbed the railing and looked up at the beautiful sky. The sky was clear and shown many beautiful stars and to top it all off with a giant, full moon right in the center of the sky. I took a deep breath as I listened to the waves beat against the ship.

"Oh how the salty, sea air always refreshes me." I said to myself.

Taking another deep breath, I climbed over the railing ad leaned against it on the other side, ready to jump into the moonlit water. But before I had a chance to let go, I heard someone shout,

"STOP!"

I turned around in surprise and saw a beautiful Blaziken standing a few feet away from where I was. Unlike most females, her 'hair' was long and fluent and her eyes were a light, bluish color that matched the ocean in the daytime. She wasn't a 'shiny' but her 'hair' was pure white and her claws were smooth and gentle just by the way she moved them.

I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I must have not paid any attention on how closer she got to me until I woke up back in reality as she tried to hoist me over. _'She's got some strength for a beautiful maiden like herself. But she looks so familiar.' _I thought.

"Sir what were you doing over the railing? You could have fallen over and would have drowned or would have freezed to death in that cold water, especially for a fire type like yourself." She said, looking worried and shocked at how calm I was. "Don't tell me you were planning on committing suicide, were you? Aren't you starting a new life in America? Sir? Sir!"

"Huh, what?" I said as I snapped out of it again.

"Are you alright?" She asked, to make things simple.

"Yes I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Then what were you doing over the railing?" She asked again.

"It is none of your concern Madame."

"None of my concern? I won't stand around while someone is planning on taking their own life, especially right in front of me."

"Wha- What? I wasn't planning on doing that!"

"Then...What...Were...You...Doing?" She asked slowly, now aggravated.

"I...uh...uh...have you ever heard of living in the life of danger?" I stuttered uncomfortably.

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Just don't do it, please." As she shifted position, the moonlight was on her chest and it reflected a bright, blue color. "You should give life a chance and-"

'What's that?" I interrupted, pointing at the glow that was lighting up her chest.

"Huh? You mean this." she said as she untied a string around her neck and pulled the rest of her necklace out from under her feathers. She held it up in my face as I stared in disbelief at what it was...it was a blue, heart-shaped diamond and it was the thing that I was looking for.

"The Heart of the Ocean." I said in awe. "Madame, please, may I have it?"

"What? Of course you can't have this, my mother and father gave this to me before they died in the ocean off the course of London. It is too precious to me for you to have it. I'm sorry, but you can't have it.

_'Died in the ocean? Off the course of London? Is she who I think she is?' _I thought hysterically. "I'm sorry but I desperately need it, please give it to me." I said, grabbing the diamond before she could leave.

"No, let go!" She yelled as she tugged on the rope of the necklace.

"No!"

Now we were in an all out tug war for the priceless gem, we rotated and tried to claw at each other to let go. But we didn't know where we were going and it ended up the girl was against the railing, still fighting for her precious gem. But my grip on the diamond faltered and it slipped out of my claws, the sudden force of the unexpected made the girl fall over the railing head first.

She fell over the side and screamed, still hanging onto the diamond as she plunged into the freezing water.

"Damn it no!" I yelled as I plunged into the water after her. I felt myself change as soon as I hit the water and went straight for the poor girl and the diamond. I quickly got to her and hugged her tightly as I ascended up to the surface.

I quickly swam towards the boat and looked for my dorm window, upon soon finding it I hauled her over the window and then myself.

"What the bloody hell!" Zack screamed as he saw the poor girl unconscious on the floor right next to me.

I ignored him and picked her up and set her on my bed, putting my pillow under her gorgeous head and retrieving the priceless diamond from her claws. I showed it to Zack and he quickly picked up and examined it to make sure it was real.

"My holy Arceus! This is it!" Zack exclaimed, waving the diamond in the air in triumph.

I continued to ignore him and kept staring the young, girl's face. It was so beautiful and now I know who she is.

"It's her." I whispered.

"Huh?" Zack asked, looking at me quizzically.

I looked back at him and replied," It's Annalise."

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, tell me about by R&R me. I'm still working on my other stories don't worry, just trying to pace myself with each and every chapter I have to do in each story.** **Kairi =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took me so long to update...hope you enjoy the story! =^.^= Kairi **

**Chapter 3 April 13, 1914 Daytime**

**Annalise's POV**

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried in despair as I saw the sea bloating up and creating devastating and crashing waves that surrounded the boat like a mob of paparazzi circling a famous movie star._

_"It's alright sweetie, everything is going to be okay." My mom tried to reassure as she clenched me in her arms, her free claw grasping the seat inside the 'captain's' room._

_All the while, dad kept his grip on the wheel, trying to steer the ship out of the storm. "The waves are thrashing us everywhere! I can't keep it on course, sooner or later the ship is going to buckle and sink under the pressure the waves!" He yelled, looking back me and mommy with fear in his eyes._

"Hey."

_"The ship won't hold much longer!" Dad cried as he lost his grip over the insane, turning wheel._

"Hey!"

_"Mommy what's going to happen?" I asked hysterically._

_"Just close your eyes sweetie...it'll all be over soon..."_

"HEY!"

Suddenly I woke up abruptly from my nightmare, only to find myself drenched and an angry Empoleon looking back at me.

"Kid, you were screaming mommy and daddy all morning! Give it a break, you would've woken up the whole entire gosh damn ship!" The Empoleon said, dropping the bucket over near the bathroom door.

"Oh, I...I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me." I stuttered, slowly sitting up and clenching my head as some of my vision blurred from getting up to fast, a common thing that happens to me a lot.

"I just hope no one would come barging in, complaining all about the ruckus you made." The Empoleon said, walking over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door. "Hey Eric, how long does it take for you to take a simple bath? It's my turn!"

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute!" A familiar voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh...and your _girlfriend's _up!" The Empoleon said in a teasing voice with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I screamed.

"Oh...Oh...wait, wait, wait...I'll be right out!" The voice frantically said.

"Well that made sure that he has a _special _ feeling for you, eh?" The Empoleon snickered, winking at me.

"Shut it Zack!" The voice said harshly.

Within minutes a Blaziken stumbled out of the bathroom and clumsily hit the wall on the other end. He steadied himself and looked at me with a apologetic smile. He slowly made his way over to me and sat at the edge of the bed I was occupying.

"Sorry about that." He said, giving me a beautiful smile.

_'Beautiful smile? Man, I'm really head over heels for this guy...I mean...wait a minute...-'_

I checked my neck and my chest for it, I looked under the covers and under the bed, hoping to find where it went...then I remembered...

"You stole my necklace, give it back." I accused the gentleman.

"Alright, calm down. Here." He said as he gave me my chain part of the necklace.

"Where's my diamond?" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"What diamond?" He mumbled, not looking at me in eye to eye contact.

"The one you tried to kill me by drowning for!" I screamed.

"Woah, keep it down," He whispered, putting his claw over my mouth," and I wasn't trying to drown you."

I grabbed his claw that covered my mouth and yanked it off. "So you admit that you were the same Blaziken that tried to commit suicide and steal my "Heart of the Ocean", hm?"

"For the millionth time, I was not trying to commit suicide!"

"I don't care anymore! That Diamond is special and I won't stop until you-"

I was cut off when he smashed his lips into mine, a warm sensation flooding over me as if I was drifting over a warm, fluffy cloud on an below freezing ocean came over me. I guess the feeling that most young would say is that they were on cloud 9, in deep love and at the same time feeling a warmth coming from my chest.

As I got back in reality, I shoved him away from me, and by the look he gave me he must have been feeling the same way. An apologetic look swept over his face as he got up and walked over to me, once again sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me." He said, looking down and avoiding any eye contact again.

I didn't know what I was doing but without any hesitation I ran out the door onto the hall and running up the fleet of stairs that were at the end of the hall, the gentleman named Eric following me.

"Wait!" He called.

I ignored it as I ran for my room, hoping for shelter from what has happened. _'That kiss was so familiar, I swear I felt that sensation before but that was when I was...was...-'_

My train of thought left me as I noticed a breeze of fresh air made me come back to reality, I was on the deck of the ship and I don't even remember getting up here. No matter, I kept running until I was again at the rear of the ship where everything happened last night.

I stopped at the railing, catching my breath as I looked down at the ocean below. _'How could he save me from that freezing water all the while swim fast enough to catch the ship? He must have done it secretly since I was in his room and not in the infirmary.'_

**(A/N) Back in those days, the infirmary was the worst place to be, especially in a war. There wasn't much knowledge in the health/physical department and there were some cases where there wasn't any medication to help stop illnesses and ease pain during any surgery and there were many sealed off dorms meant for very sick people and many people usually catch the sickness if they shared a room with or without the occupant. Pretty scary. (*-*)**

_'Could he be the same pokemon that rescued me? That...that...that...-'_

"Annalise!" Eric cried as he lifted me from my thoughts and hugged me close to him. I was shocked from the sudden appearance and didn't know how to react to it, I just stayed there, shaking quite badly from all the drama that has happened and the weather didn't help either, little cloudy with very strong winds coming from the north.

"How...how do you know my name?" I whispered, still in a shocked presence.

"I...I..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say or how to say it. "I just do."

"Please...are you _him_?" I said, almost in a pleading way.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked, his voice filled with concern and little bit of fear.

"I'll...I'll show you." I stuttered as I pushed away from him.

I turned around and slowly climbed over the railing, facing outwards toward the ocean.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, trying to grab me.

But he was too late, before he grabbed me I flung myself over the edge and down into the freezing water. I was so shocked by how cold the water was that my body froze from any movement I tried to make but I still pushed myself as much as I could up to the surface. Waving my arms frantically for any support that could keep me a float but was instead pushed away by the currents of the propellers, making it harder for me to keep my head above water.

I can't swim and never learned how because of my traumatized moment that killed my parents, thus rendering me helpless in the freezing water. Finally, my body went completely numb and I felt the water cover my head, the air cut off from me. It felt like I was going to die until a figure dived into the water and started to swim towards me, I felt a ray of hope as I tried to make my body move again and swim towards the familiar figure until I was in _his _arms.

It was Eric, in his true form...the boy that saved me from before.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, please comment on how it was like, and I also wanted to start this question thing where every chapter I make I'll ask a question and you can leave your answer in the reviews. Sorry that it might've been a little rushed or confusing, my brain is not working but by the time school starts, I'll be my intelligent self again.**

**Q: If you could turn into any Pokemon, what would it be?**

**For me it would be of course...BLAZIKEN.**

**I know kind of a cheesy question, but something different, you know. R&R! Kairi +^.^+**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up! Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while but here it is! Sorry it is a little short, I don't have a lot of time on my hands.**

**April 14, 1914 Daytime**

**Elizabeth's POV**

_As the treacherous sea thrown our boat every which way, I was flung out my mother's arms and flew towards the rolling waves that was now etched into my memory as a nightmare, forever. Diving in headfirst, I scrambled to the top for precious air that I thought I would never inhale it again._

_I panicked, flinging my wings and patting vigorously on top of the merciless water, I watched helplessly as I saw my boat...my parents...disappear as two opposing waves crushed them and dragged them into the blue underworld I never dreamed would come true._

_But here it was, my time in this world it seems has run out. I never got a chance to grow up, evolve and become a full and healthy Blaziken my parents so deeply wanted me to become. I didn't have time to make any friends or go to school yet, but maybe I will when I join my parents in heaven. To see streets of gold and houses of silver, diamond, bronze, platinum that my mother dear always told stories about to help me sleep._

_I saw my life flash before my eyes as a giant wave headed towards me, oh how I wish I can still do more than I have already accomplished. But as I thought those last words, the tsunami swallowed me whole._

I woke up to a sleepy Blaziken wrapping his slightly muscular arms around me in an almost tight squeeze. I stared at his face as I imagined how my nightmare went, how he saved my life. _'I wonder why he was where he was when he saved me back then? Was it just coincidence? Or was there a reason behind all of it?'_

My thoughts escaped my mind when my love fluttered his eyes open, he looked at me sleepily and gave me a small smile. He tightened his hold on me and started to nuzzle my cheek with his beak and continued his slumber.

_'The poor thing is exhausted,' _I thought, _'It must've taken it out on him when he saved me twice in a row. Especially in that freezing water and my weight (I would think I weigh around 120lbs.)'_

I decided not to think about it right now and just focus on the love he expressed before I ran off, it just proves that he cares for me and would do anything in his power to keep me safe. And I love him so much, but my stress and confusing past made me run. Anything that brings up the tragic past of my parent's death leaves me paranoid and scared, I'm sure anyone would relate to that.

But right now, my body won't get. It's too exhausted from all the emotional breakdowns it faced during the trip so far. And just like my dear Eric, I fell back asleep.

**I am so sorry that it is extremely short but in the next chapter will be the day the tragedy happened...just don't think it's in the next chapter...most likely it will be in the chapter after that. Kairi =^.^=**

**Question: In the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon** **which pokemon would you think/got chosen first hand?**

**For me in my game, I got out as a Torchic! =^w^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up you guys! Sorry for the long update, a lot of fans wanted me to keep writing another story so I didn't have a lot of time on the others, but I'm trying to keep up with everything. This will be the last chapter, then the Epilogue next. R&R! =^.^=**

**April 15th, 1915 **

**Annalise's POV**

_As the Tsunami hit me, I plunged into the watery graveyard with power force that ended me too deep in for me to recover from. I held my breath as long as I could, wanting to at least a couple of seconds of life before I perish. _

_Finally I could no longer hold my breath. I coughed like a mad-man as water entered my small lungs, as I kept drifting down into the abyss I spotted a figure swimming towards me. I numbly turned my head toward its direction, watching the figure getting closer. I was hoping it might be my parents coming to get me, but as it came closer I realized it was way to small be my parents, it was approximately my size._

_I squinted and finally identified the figure as a Torchic. 'Torchic? How is that possible?' I stared constantly at the Torchic as he swam up directly next to me. It was the oddest Torchic I have ever seen! It was blue, his feet were webbed and had gills!_

_I was about to fall into unconsciousness when the most surprising thing happened to me...he kissed me...an open mouth kiss. The feeling was as if I did die and went into heaven with my parents. I could feel him taking all the suffocating water from my lungs and supply them with pure oxygen._

_After he separated from me I quickly held my breath once again, he went directly under me and pushed upwards towards the boundary between water and sky. But it wasn't before long that I finally drew into unconsciousness._

_I woke up on the beach, finding myself staring at the sky unbelievably. I thought it was all a nightmare until a Torchic was found right beside me, he was a normal Torchic with red and orange feathers._

_"Did you save me?" I asked hesitantly._

_He looked at me sheepishly and blushed a little, but before i could say anything else he kissed me again and ran into the ocean._

_"Wait!" I called. "DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"_

"Annalise, Annalise wake up." I heard Eric say.

I fluttered my opens open sleepily, and sat up straight. I looked around the room and saw the rude Empoleon come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, then I noticed Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking as handsome as ever with that cute smile he has.

"Good morning." I said tiredly, adding in a yawn as I stretched my arms.

"I think you mean good afternoon." The Empoleon replied back.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"It's true, we were both exhausted and I guess we pretty much slept in for a day and a half." Eric answered.

"I see." Was all I could say.

I started to think about the dream I just had, how the boy who saved left me all alone. I stared sadly at the covers of my so-called bed.

"Is everything alright?" Eric asked worriedly.

"No." I answered expressionless. "But I think it's best if I return to my quarters before my servants think someone kidnapped me, though."

"O...Ok." Eric replied, unsure.

I numbly hopped off my bed and headed for the door and quickly and quietly left. I walked down the hall towards the elevator, I pressed the button for the first class floor and waited until the doors in front of me closed, and elevate me to the right floor. I exited the elevator quietly, passing first class people, they gave me a look at the way I look now, being overboard twice into the freezing water doesn't really enhance a fire-type's beauty.

I was about to walk down the hall when a hand grabbed my arm, I turned around and saw Eric giving me a small smile.

"I thought I could come with you, is that alright?" He asked shyly.

"That sounds good, maybe you'll be better at explaining things than me." I replied, a bit taken back.

I led him down the fancy hall that was alive with many rich and wealthy people, showing off their expensive clothes, and almost blinding jewelry. We finally reached my door and looked around my pockets for my key.

"Oh bloody hell, I must've lost the key." I said annoyed.

"We can just knock." Eric advised.

"We might as well." I complied.

I softly knocked on the door, and soon Enida opened the door, she gave me a look of shock and worry.

"Your ladyship! What has happened to you!" She exclaimed. "Come, come, come, you must get cleaned and pampered as soon as possible!"

She tugged me inside and but stopped when she noticed Eric.

"Who is this?" She asked me.

"He's a very good friend, he helped me out a lot in the past." I answered, a little unsure what to say.

"My name is Eric, pleased to meet you Enida." Eric introduced.

"Well come in! You both shouldn't be out here, come in, come in." Enida urged sweetly.

She pulled us both in and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Eric, you will waut here until Miss Annalise is done from being cleaned." Enida gestured towards my bed.

"As for you," She turned to me," have a nice shower and don't forget to scrub, if need anything call me."

She shut the door quietly and left me inside alone, but the sounds of the ocean coming from the window off to the side o the wall. I walked over to it and stared out into the ocean, it filled me with so many depressing memories that I would think that the ocean is made up of my tears. A single tear slid down my cheek and fell into the freezing ocean below.

"Why did you leave me?" I said quietly to myself.

I turned away and shut the window, I turned the water on to a high temperature and climbed in, letting the water wash away the rest of my tears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I got out of the bathroom, Eric was lying on my bed, his eyes shut and his legs crossed as he relaxed. He noticed my presence and immediately sat upright and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

"How was your shower?" He asked happily.

"Good, I suppose." I answered numbly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked again.

"Yes, everything is fine." I said in the same tone.

"Doesn't look like it." He replied.

"Well it is."

"Please tell me."

I avoided eye contact from him and faced in the opposite direction. He got up and walked closer to me, putting his arms around my waist. I stared at the ground as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked, a pleading tone in my voice.

"What?"

"Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?" I repeated.

He squeezed his arms tighter around me, "I...I just thought that you...you a-"

"I went through hell. I didn't have any other family members and all my servants here don't love me like my parents did. I lived most of my life without love and you were the only the way that cared about me when I lost everything meaningful to me."

I sobbed harder and could feel my body quiver a little.

"I thought that you would think I was a freak, I didn't know you had the same feelings for me." He said in a reassuring tone.

"Besides, you have that stupid diamond now, why are you still with me? Why do you even that diamond and why were you there to save my life? I asked desperately.

"Because I love you, I was there because I wanted to be with you...i saw you and always wanted to be with you ever since then, that diamond allows me to take back my rightful place on my throne in my underwater kingdom." He answered confidently.

I was shocked by all the answers he gave me, is he saying that he's a king?

"Are you a king?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I am."

"How does that diamond give you rights on being a king?"

"I lost it years ago, the power inside that diamond is being able to control the ocean."

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

"I swallowed it." He answered plainly.

"You swallowed it?" I asked, not really convinced.

"Yep."

Al...alright. I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly, everything shook as f there was an Earthquake, I grasped my claws tighter onto him and he did the same with his arms. He held onto the bed at the same as me, trying as much to be stable, but as quick as it came it was gone.

"What was that?!" I asked, frightened.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we check it out." He answered with a stern look on his face.

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the door in a hurry, he walked towards the end of the hall towards the stairs and climbed down the steps all the way until we reached his room. He opened the door vigorously and saw his friend gazing out the window, the Empoleon noticed us and asked,

"Did you guys feel that too?"

"Yeah, do you know what happened?" Eric asked.

"I think we hit an Iceberg." The Empoleon replied.

"Is the ship damaged?" I asked worriedly.

"I think everything is fine, let's return to your room." Eric said, his stern face brightening up with a small smile.

We shut the door behind us and slowly walked down the hall, and up the many flights of stairs.

"Why don't we go outside and look at the stars?" I advised. "It seems romantic to me."

"That sounds pleasant." He answered with a mischievous grin.

We headed outside and walked towards the end of the ship where we met. We leaned against the railing and looked out at the stars and the ocean that reflected the lights back. We stood in awe as the scene was breathtaking and awe striking.

"You know you're very lucky." I said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"That you can live in the ocean and be on land." I answered matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't think it's _that _good, the thought of you being a freak." He countered.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I would give anything to live underwater and live on land. That was the main reason my parents brought me out on their boat, I wanted to be out there in the ocean without being afraid of it, but now look at what happened."

He gave me a sad expression, but I turned away and continued to gaze at the stars and the mirror that was freezing cold.

"You know, you can live with me underwater." Eric said.

"What?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I could make you like me and live with me both on land and water."

"Really?! It would mean the world to me."

I gave him a big smile and he returned it, he pulled my closer to him and kissed me passionately. We probably kissed for hours on end until he picked me up and brought me over to my room. He locked the door and we both...well...let's just say it was a night to remember. We rested, exhausted from our love making, and cuddled together as we slowly drifted off into slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

I woke up with a start as I felt rumbling again, Eric sat up too and stood up and looked out the window.

"Oh no." He whispered.

"What?!" I asked quickly.

I quickly got up and headed towards the window, I gasped at the sight. The scene was crooked in a slant way.

"The boat is sinking." He said seriously. "Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and rushed out the door, we ran down the hall towards the deck. We ran up the flight of stairs until we reached the deck, but we found was shocking. Practically everyone on the ship was crowded everywhere, going mad as they tried to haul onto only a limited amount of life boats.

"God help us, please." I whispered.

"HEY ERIC! ERIC!" Someone yelled.

I saw the Empoleon waving a couple of yards away. He inched closer until her finally reached us.

"It is a mad house here!" The Empoleon cried. "Everyone is fighting for the _last _life boat!"

"We need to get on that life boat!" Eric said sternly.

"What do you mean? We can both swim and get out of here and-"

Before the Empoleon could finish he was interrupted by a menacing glare Eric made.

"Oh...oh right the girl. Sorry, forgot." The Empoleon stuttered.

Suddenly the boat shook again, as a loud groaning sound surfaced from inside the ship. Suddenly cracks started to form between me and Eric and grew larger and angled each second. We were forced to split apart and run in the opposite direction, suddenly a gap formed and made 1/4 of the ship angled, I was in the back of the ship while he and his Empoleon friend were on the other side.

"Annalise! Go at the end of the ship and stay there, I will get you!" Eric yelled.

Then directly after his statement, the ship broke and front part of the ship started to sink into the watery grave while held on the railing on the side as the other part of the ship fell onto the water in a sudden drop. Immediately, I ran towards the back end of what was left of the ship and grasped tightly onto the railing. I can hear people screaming and crying in as the ship started to lift on the side it was broke off and quickly sank down, people and pokemon alike that aren't water types screaming in pain as their bodies touched the below freezing water.

I waited until the water too swallowed me along with the rest of the passengers. I quickly ascended to the top, breathing in lots of air as I scrambled to keep my head up. I looked around frantically, looking everywhere for Eric and his friend, Zack. But all I saw and heard were screams of agonizing pain and cries of help, i breathed in and out fast as the water was quickly taking away my heat and energy.

Then I was pulled vigorously down into the deathly underworld. I tried to swim back up, but only found Eric grabbing me and pulling me down. I gestured towards the surface but he ignored. I waved frantically and pointed towards the surface but still he ignored me.

Finally, I lost my air and numbly let Eric take me down into the unknown, and lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I woke up immediately, sitting upright and taking deep breaths as if I woke up from a nightmare. But I stop and gaped, I was underwater in a room that had an oceanic theme to it. I breathed in and out, letting the ocean water seep in and leave. I looked at myself and looked exactly like Eric in his true form.

"I see you're awake." I heard someone say.

I spun in the direction of who said that and saw Eric laying right next to me. He sat up and put his arms around me and pulled me into him. I looked at him wide-eyed then at myself, all the while he was giving me a big grin.

I noticed a balcony at the end of the room, I pulled the covers and tried to swim over, but unfortunately looked like a fish was out of water.

"Here let me help." Eric chuckled.

He got out of bed and swam over to me with ease, he grabbed my claw (or should I say fin) and pulled me with him towards the balcony. I gazed out in awe as the view was spectacular. Fishes swam by, different pokemon were swimming down the at the 'streets' down there, and everything was lit as if it was London at night.

"Welcome to Atlantis, my queen." Eric said, teasingly.

I blushed at him and continued to stare off at the scene, but I felt something on my left finger. Eric slipped a ring on my left ring finger and asked me,

"Will you be mine?"

I gave him a big smile and could feel my eyes watering up,

"Yes, of course I will."

"I'm glad."

We kissed passionately, I pulled my large fin-like claws around his neck while he wrapped his around my head...now...my dream has come true.

**Yeah! Now all I have to do is the Epilogue! Yeah! **

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
